Sad story about kimimaro
by Sharingan349
Summary: a little is shown only hatred and espair until the day he dies. He dies realy young.


Rating: T for Mild Language and Death.

Summery: He's never really seen the other side of that door. He's asked himself many questions about it. Like; "Who is beyond that door? Why do they do this to me? Is someone out there my mom and dad?" He always pauses for a moment after that last thought."Wait, no! I can't have family out there! If I had family, they wouldn't allow people to cage me and treat me like this!!" Rated T for mild language and death.

Disclaimer: Jacob doesn't own anything in this story. But if he did, Akatsuki would rule everyone.

A small boy with silver hair in a cage stood up with tears in his eyes. "Why am I the one who suffers in the darkness?" he asked himself sadly, "Why me and not everyone else? They get to enjoy life while the darkness consumes me..." he questioned himself with lonly eyes as he sat back down.

"Who is the cruel man behind this? Does he take pleasure in this!?" he asked a little more voiceful. The boy bangs his fists into the ground, looking at the uselessness of his talk. He then drifted off into slumper with nothing else to do.

Several hours later

"Wake up!"

The boy opened his grey eyes and sat up, "What is it?" he asked quitly.

"Food," a man aswered in a cold voice, "here you little brat!" he shouted as he shoved food into the cage the boy was in.

But the boy just looked at him with sad lonly eyes, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, idoit," he scolded, "and where are your manners?! Call me sir you worthless loser!" he held out his hand as if to hit but didn't because the metal bars were covering him.

"Right.. I'm sorry, Sir.." the boy slowly muttered as his pale hand reached over to take a bite of the food.

"That's better!" the man shouted, muttering something hatful under his foul breath before leaving.

The silver haired boy eat slowly in silents. He finished eating and stared at the door with wondering eyes. He's never really seen the other side of that door. He's asked himself many questions about it. Like; "Who is beyond that door? Why do they do this to me? Is someone out there my mom and dad?"

He always pauses for a moment after that last thought.

"Wait, no! I can't have family out there! If i had family, they wouldn't allow people to cage me and treat me like this!!"

Several weeks later

"Food time, you damn brat!"

"Thank you, Sir.." the grey eyed boy ate a little peice of a cold rice cake, a little bug crawling away, fleeing to the light.

"What is your name, boy?" the man with the breatj of sake asked rudly.

"I am Kimimaro," the boy muttered, looking away from the drunk man's gaze, "Kaguya Kimimaro."

"Oh! So you are the child!"

Kimimaro looked at him confused "The child? What do you mean?"

"Nothing... worthless scum.." he slamed the door as he left Kimimaro alone in the dark once more.

"What did he mean..?" he questioned himself in a thought, staring at the door with the same wondering eyes. He looked back at the food given to him with sick eyes, the bug have many friends.

One Month Later

"What is my purpose in this world? Why was I even born? What is y reason for existance?" Kimimaro questioned, stabing the wall near him with a bone dagger, made of his own bone by the way.

The door opened and in a flash of light Kimimaro has carved a face into the wall with his bone dagger. It took much of kimimaro's time to make it in the dark.

"Food!" The man shoved the food into the cage and simply left angerly.

Kimimaru sat in a corner, hugging his knees, "I must have one purpose in this world, to be the sick game of some man who loves to see me suffer! Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with?" He shouted, stabbing the face of the carving.

The Next Day

The door opened and a different man walked in. He didn't smell of sake, but of blood.

"It is time for you to be useful, Kimimaro!"

"Wh-who are you?" he asked quitly.

"It doesn't matter, dumbass, just get out of the damn cage and be ready to do what comes natrual!" he shouted as Kimimaro noticed he unlocked the cage.

"What is this light?" Kimimaro asked, covering his grey unknowing eyes. Kimimaro bumped into a lady with a young boy next to her.

"Kimimaro?" the lady asked.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked in a sheepish voice. Kimimaro looked very confused by the outside world.

"I am your mother.." she sigh, looking down, "and this is your brother.."

Kimimaro was speechless.

"Everyone, move out!" A man shouted as many crazy Kaguya did as told, killing on their mind. Kimimaro followed his mother and little brother to the Mist village.

"Kimimaro, we must fight them."

"Yes, Mother." he spoke unsurly, but followed her.

They start fighting as soon as they enter the village and Kimimaro's mother was losing in battle against four ninjas. They all grabed swords at the same time and-

"I love you, kimima..."

"Don't!!!!" Kimimaro screamed at the top of his lungs as the man choped off his mother's head and kills his brother as well.

"You monstesr!" Kimimaro killed the men and left the village while the battle was still happening.

Kimimaru was sitting on the side of the road as a dark skined man(Zabuza) and a boy(Haku) appear, walking away from the village.

"Who are you, Boy?" The dark skined one spoke in a rasp voice.

Kimimaro was crying hard but doesn't answer.

"I asked you a damn question!" he shouted, kicking Kimimaro in the stumache so hard it bleeds, causing him to cough up blood.

Haku, the pure child, stared in Kimimaro's eyes with silent pured eyes. "Z-Zabuza-sama, that boy... that kid has the same eyes I used to have before I met you. The eyes of having no purpose in life and having all despair.. No hope of ever coming back. It is sad that he suffers so much to have those eyes.."

Kimimaro heard Haku speek and looked at him with half opened eyes. Then looked at Zabuza. He was wearing the headband of the Mist village.

"Who cares, Haku? He's just some worthless rat."

Kimimaru grew very angry. He thought this man was the reason his mother died. He blamed zabuza for the death of the only person he ever liked.

Kimimaro stood up with a bone sword in hand "You monster, your team-mates killed everyone I ever met, even my family!! If it wasn't for you, I could have lived with my family! You will pay!" Kimimaro charged and was an inch away from slashing Zabuza withv his deadly bone sword.

Zabuza simply brought his sword over his head and slashed into Kimimaro's skull, killing the poor boy.

"That was a waste of time." Zabuza cleaned the blood off his sword and stomped on Kimimaro's dead body. zabuza kicks the body off the rode and he hits a tree.

"To know that the poor boy never found his purpose in life...to be cut down in your youth...the sadness is unbearable"

haku looks at Zabuza

"It couldnt be helped and I really don't care if your sadened by his death. I love the sound when the skull shatters."

zabuza smiles evily and goes over to kimimaro and stomps on him again.

you see a glimps of kimimaro's still opens eyes and a tears of blood comes out as his eyes close for the last time... 


End file.
